Sick Day
by Hinata-hime
Summary: Pointless drabble: slight YxS. Whoever had said coordinators never got sick...was wrong! And his subordinate finds this amusing...how?


**Disclaimer: **All characters, timelines, etc., belong to the creators of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED/Destiny.

**AN: **Like the summary says, this was written on a pure whim, in the timespan of about an hour. Pointless interchange between my new favorite Gundam SEED couple: Yzak and Shiho. There really should be more of them. I mean, how could you **not **love Yzak? Haha, anyway, I'd very much appreciate some feedback, because (even though it's a plotless drabble) I wanted to get a sense in capturing Yzak's temperamental character. Anyway...we'll see...

* * *

Sick Day

"Ah…ah…AH…" the silver haired commander exhaled loudly, mentally cursing with every single word he knew. Whoever had said coordinators were immune to germs, was **wrong**. That point was proven two days ago, when commander Yzak Jule had caught a bad case of the common cold.

At first he'd shrugged it off, saying that it'd pass in a few hours, but Ezaria Jule wouldn't have it. Even though still under house arrest, she had friends in high places. And the former Duel pilot used days that almost none had used before from ZAFT: sick days.

So now he sat within the confinement of the four walls to his room, attitude positively murderous at this point, not to mention sniffling. The maids in his house would drop by occasionally, and if one stood outside the door during that time, maybe you could hear the young commander's loud screams, and the maids' quiet whimper. Dare say he hadn't been disturbed for the past three hours.

His hand reached for the remote, and turned on the television on the other side of the room. There was a soap opera playing, some lady speaking along the lines of, "But you can't die! I love you too much." It made him sicker then he already was, so immediately he flipped the station. There was more soap operas, a talk show, multiple news headlines about the escalating situation between ZAFT and the EAF (yet again), plus there was Lacus Clyne's new music video. Yzak Jule had proved yet another point: there is nothing to watch during the day on TV.

The minutes seemed like hours, and the ticking of every passing second was making him more on edge then he really needed to be. Next person to enter his room would definitely be dead as a doornail in five seconds flat.

He threw the bed covers off (not being able to stand anymore of the imprisonment, in fears of developing cabin fever) and marched out the door. Low and behold the last person in the world he wanted to see right now was standing outside, watering the potted plants. "Yzak, dear, what are you doing out of bed? You need your rest," the head of the household said with a calm demeanor.

"Mom…" the commander sounded like he was going to complain for a minute, but changed his tone, "I've been sitting here all day, and it's making me more sick then I already am. I'm going to work."

He was about to march down the stairs to pick up his usual white uniform, but a hand grabbed him by the back of the shirt. "Shifts are almost over," Ezaria continued patiently, "and I'd say if your health returns fully by tomorrow morning, you can go right on ahead and walk through those front doors. But as of now, you're getting straight into bed."

"Mom! I'm not sick anymore! I'm going."

"Get your ass into bed, **now**!"

Without another word, Yzak was already sitting back on his giant king-sized bed, arms folded. Things just couldn't possibly get any worse. He was mad; (actually he was angry most of the time. Just today he was especially mad…) plus he was sick. His face scrunched up as he sneezed once again. Someone might have been talking about him again, but then it was probably the virus.

It couldn't have been more then a half hour later, when a knock was heard against the door. "Yzak," his mother's muffled voice came from the other side, "there's someone from your squad here to see you."

Again, the commander hastily fixed his unkempt hair with a few slender fingers and then finished off with a scowl, thinking up even more curses. The door was opened and a soldier in a red ZAFT uniform walked in, long chestnut hair trailing behind. The woman stood before him, now with a full salute, her other hand grasping several folders.

"Well, well, look who it is," the bedridden one spoke, motioning for her to lower her hand, "I'd never think you'd ever show up on my doorstep."

"Well forgive me for intruding, Sir," Shiho Hahnenfuss quickly apologized, even though he knew she secretly didn't mean it, "but I was instructed to give these papers to you, so they could be completed for tomorrow."

Yesterday a similar thing had happened, though the blond coordinator, Dearka, had brought it over. "Where's Elsman?"

"It's unfortunate that you have passed on whatever foreign disease you so carelessly caught, and is also at home resting," she replied at once, still standing by the door.

Yzak let out an irritated kind of sigh. "Give me the stupid papers, then you can be on your way."

With a curt nod, the brunette whisked out what looked like those masks doctors wore during operations, then proceeded towards her superior. This caused an even deeper scowl to be etched upon his features.

"Take that ridiculous mask of this instant, Hahnenfuss," he commanded when she placed the papers on his bed.

"I'm very sorry, Sir, but I'm unable to do that. According to Ms. Ezaria, you're still rather contagious, and we don't want another member of our team on sick leave. I'm sure you do agree, Commander Jule," her reply came from behind the mask. It also hid a tiny smirk that inched its way up to her normally expressionless façade.

The former Duel pilot's hands clenched tightly by his side, attempting to find a way to control his temper. "Take your leave," he managed through his teeth. If his mother overheard her 'little boy' yelling at a girl, things wouldn't be too pretty afterwards.

"Sir!" she saluted one more, but stopped at his door once again. "Commander…"

"What is it now, Shiho?" he asked impatiently, a twinge of fury present in his icy eyes.

Still wearing the surgical mask, she gave a slight smile. It wasn't often he called her my her first name. Perhaps it just came out on whim as he didn't seem to be thinking as clear as he normally would. Then again, Yzak had always come across her as being the rash one. "Your hair is a mess. It doesn't look like you've brushed it at all today," came her monotone reply, as she walked back, and fixed some silver colored hair.

A hand quickly grabbed her wrist in a firm grip. Her commander's eyes were as cold as ever. "Who gave you permission to touch me in any sort of way, Shiho?"

At first her amethyst eyes matched his stone-cold glare, but then eventually softened slightly. "Forgive me, Sir. It won't happen again." She managed to keep the rest of the words "since you look absolutely ridiculous" from escaping.

"Your damn right it won't," he mumbled, glancing away from his female subordinate. She saluted him once more, and this time planned on leaving for sure. "One more thing, Shiho." Their eyes met, staring for a moment from across the room. "Take of that stupid looking mask. I'm **not** contagious!"

Her hands went to the back and untied the strings. He could see a small type of smile set upon her face. "I trust I shall see you in the office tomorrow then, Sir." With that, she waltzed out of her commander's room, the end of her long brown hair trailing, just as she'd come.

Now, getting back to before Shiho has intervened, what was he doing? Right, he was planning his escape from the house. The fleeting thought crossed his mind, then, grabbed a pen from the table beside his bed with another one of his irritated sighs. The two had never really spoken much, she being a rather obedient soldier (unlike Dearka who always seemed to talk back) so that was a rather interesting few moments. Maybe being sick wasn't so bad.

Yzak sneezed, sending the papers that lay on his bed flying. Maybe being sick wasn't so bad…

"Like **hell** it is!"

* * *

Loved it? Hated it? Liked it? meh-ed it? 


End file.
